teen titans secret files:kory's autobio
by xXNighStarXx
Summary: my version of Kory's origins. Robxstar
1. prologue

Hey guys!!! MaryLou here!!! It's my first fanfic and i'm really nervous to whether u guys'll like it or not so...please try 2 b nice wile reviewing (but be truthful)

Chapter I

My name is Theresa Hippollita Joy Harper Anders Wayne daughter of Bruce Wayne ( the billionaire) and Diana Prince. Yeah I know, I have a really, REALLY long name, but what can I say, I come from a really noble family. Confused? Let me explain.

Each of my names has a meaning; Wayne is my family name; Harper and Anders were, dare I say, code names my mom had to make up in order to keep me, my brother, and my sister safe from her "job"; Joy was a "vision" my daddy had that I would bring joy to the world (now that I think of it that sounds like Jesus Christ); Theresa is the name of my great-great-grandma from my father's side; and, last but not least, Hippollita, is the name of my dear grandma (my mother's mother), the queen of Themyskera, also called paradise island, and the amazons. Don't believe me? Or did I just make u more confused? You'll get it soon enough.

I was born in Gotham city, the east coast, where all the other rich Gothamthians live. And that's where our story starts...

**************************  
yeah real short but promise the next ones will be longer!!!!!!!

luv,

MaryLou


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.(but i do wish i could own the teen titans or batman) *sights*

* * *

Roy, my twin brother, and I grew under the cares of Alfred Pennyworth, our butler, and the cold comfort of Wayne Manor, our house. The manor is huge! I really don't know how Alfred kept, and keeps it clean. It must be really hard. It also makes you see how small you really are, and even though I had my brothers company, it also made me feel so terribly lonely. I think my dad became aware of the situation cause he, been friends with commissioner Gordon, would invite his children over for a play date with us.

Mr. Gordon has both a son and a daughter. His son, James Gordon Jr. (or jimmy), was six years older than us while his (adoptive) daughter (since she was six months old), Barbara "Babs" Gordon, was 5 years older than us. All in all, they were really cool kids and some good company (if I think clearer anyone would do if you were as lonely as we were). Jimmy would play cops with Roy while Babs and I would play dolls. Babs eventually got ´too old for dolls´ so we had to settle with puzzles.

Babs is really competitive as I so, at least at that age, we knew better then go messing with each other(and something tells me that the fact that we r both black belts had some think with it) .

Roy and I started school at the tender age of 3. We went to `Gotham academy´ and filled our sweet minds with knowledge more than any other child (wow shocker there), while daddy encouraged us to improve our physicals as well. Sometimes he would even play the role of a personal trainer. (Funny back then I used to think he was actually spending quality time with us). He would also train us detectively, as I like to call it, with vague cases (which only now I know the meaning to).

Despite being twins, Roy had totally different tastes in hobby than me. For instance, he was CRAZY about archery. He even had a close and particular tutor. Who you ask? Well, Uncle Ollie of course. (I find it humorous that even though he isn't our uncle, we still call him uncle). I know it's funny to see THE Oliver Queen, one of the richest guys on earth, giving archery lessons to a kid and all but it shows his kind hearted side that not many know.

I on the other hand had acrobatics with Barbara. And, before you guys ask, no I was not there because she was, it was quite the contrary. Babs wanted to be a detective like her Daddy but he wouldn't let her, so after hearing my daddy's bragging talk about me in the acrobatics, he eventually put her there as well. She never really liked it though.

* * *

hey!!!!!!!!! yeah I know, my chapters r 2 short!!!!

but i don´t upload 1 chapter alone(they like to stick together)

LOL

BIG, MaryLou size kisses!!!


End file.
